


吃掉佐野文哉需要5口【第二口】

by Lily_Enne



Series: 吃掉佐野文哉需要5口 [2]
Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Enne/pseuds/Lily_Enne
Summary: 为了舞簧不讲逻辑双性预警/怀孕预警无明确感情线，do过就是爱过第二口给ya次方
Relationships: Black Out - Relationship
Series: 吃掉佐野文哉需要5口 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593004
Kudos: 7





	吃掉佐野文哉需要5口【第二口】

02  
fumiya正在浴室里洗澡，大泽躺着榻榻米上刷着手机，他点进写着“大泽骏弥”的tag，看了一圈粉丝们的彩虹屁之后心满意足的关上，然后偷偷点进“佐野文哉”tag。大泽看着那些对于fumiya的夸赞是会衷心地感到高兴的，他常常开着小号去给那些图文点赞，有一次不小心忘记切号，一个小小的红心被粉丝抓住，让CP粉们直呼是真的。  
其实，大泽喜欢fumiya确实是真的。  
他曾经也公开表示过喜欢的，可他搞笑的人设过于深入人心，团员们都觉得他在开玩笑。那时候他偷偷瞥了一眼fumiya，fumiya也在笑，大泽心里是失落的。后来他觉得，这也许也不算是件完全的坏事，因为他还可以凭借室友的身份靠fumiya更近一点，和他一起吃饭，睡在同一个屋檐下。  
想到这儿，他的手指从屏幕滑落下来，嘴角牵出一丝苦笑，他晃了晃脑袋把忧伤赶出去，视线又重新回到屏幕上。  
”刚刚好像遇见熙天君了！身边貌似是fumiya？两个人的身高差太可爱了！”#金熙天##佐野文哉#  
大泽点开图片细细查看，两个裹得严严实实的人在便利店买东西，好像没什么不对，但大泽总觉得有些微妙。  
fumiya进浴室已经一个半小时了，水还在哗啦哗啦的响着。大泽想起之前看过的报道，说泡澡久了会脱水，全身无力站不起来。他的心猛地一紧，跑到浴室门口哐哐哐地敲门。  
回应他的只有水声。  
他一下子慌了，不知道该先报警还是先去找本田帮忙，他在忙乱中鲁莽地冲着门撞过去，他忘了自己其实没多少力气。  
好在门很轻易就被撞开了，层层的雾气里，大泽看见一道曼妙的侧影，男人半张着口，一只手伸进去搅碎呻吟，一只手埋进某个秘密的禁区。大泽楞在原地，他甚至在怀疑这是不是一场绮丽的幻梦。  
雾气从破开的门口逃逸出去，视野变得清晰，缥缈的身影化作具象的皮肉。大泽咽了口口水，不自觉地朝fumiya下身望去。  
他看见粉嫩可爱的性器，和大腿间淌下的奇怪白浊。  
fumiya一下子躲回水里，只留下一片光洁的背，大泽望向他的右耳，那里空空荡荡的。  
零星的碎片被一点点拼凑起来，在脑海里组成一个真相。大泽不愿去相信，但事实摆在眼前，他没法欺骗自己再继续装糊涂下去，他也不想再继续装糊涂了。  
他走到浴缸前，盯着fumiya蓝色的发顶，低沉的声线在浴室里被放大，好像神父带着千军万马一同来盘问叛徒。  
“我送你的耳钉呢？”  
“为什么系在金熙天的钥匙上？”  
大泽跨进水里，居高临下的看着fumiya，他盼着他说不。  
回应他的只有水声。  
他把fumiya从水里拽出来，抵在墙壁上，肉体和瓷砖相撞发出一声巨响。  
“你跟他睡了。”不再是问句，他直接对他下了审判。  
精心灌溉的玫瑰被人轻而易举地摘下，他心中不甘。圣洁的花朵既然已经委身于他人，又何必再奉若神明。  
得不到就毁了它。让他破碎，让他腐败，把他踩进肮脏的泥沼里。  
大泽一手掐着fumiya的脖子，一手在fumiya下身扣弄，他一点也不温柔，手指在穴里蛮横地进出。  
fumiya觉得痛极了，金熙天对他总是温柔的。可他还没从不久前高潮的余韵中走出来，大泽的粗鲁意外勾起了体内蠢蠢欲动的情欲。  
白浊排完了，大泽在水中把手洗干净，褪去睡裤露出勃起的性器，他随意撸了两把，直接从背后挤进fumiya的花穴里。  
“啊！好痛………”  
fumiya的上半身被抵在冰凉的墙壁上，纤细的腰肢下沉，屁股高高翘起，像一弯新月。他痛得眼泪都出来了，湿滑的甬道却来者不拒，用力地适应根新鲜的性器。  
下贱，大泽在心里骂了一遍。  
大泽一巴掌拍在翘起的臀上，激起层层肉浪，晃了一会儿才停下，白花花的臀肉留下一个粉红的印记，像是专属于大泽的记号。  
下贱，他在心里又骂了一遍。  
肉体相撞的声音在浴室里回荡，大泽心中莫名地生成恼怒来，他想，fumiya在和那个人做爱时候肯定不会这样沉默，他会呻吟，甚至会吐出些淫词艳语，可他对自己什么都没有。  
“叫出来！你现在知道羞耻了吗？”他插得更深了，“你在别人床上怎么叫的也让我听听！”  
“不要……太深了啊……哈啊……要……要坏了……”  
大泽感受到穴里一阵收缩，爽得他差点交代出去，然后fumiya的前端喷出一滩浊液，身体渐渐软下去。  
“你怎么可以先高潮了？我还没到呢。”  
大泽咬着牙齿恶狠狠地说道，他心中唾弃fumiya这具淫荡的身体，又痴狂地爱上这具淫荡的身体。  
fumiya被按着头跪在地上，大泽捏起他的下巴插进去，腥气一下子冲进鼻腔呛得fumiya直咳嗽。他从没口交过，牙齿总是无意间咬到大泽，得来的惩罚是头发被向后狠狠地拉扯，迫使他嘴巴张得更大，然后毫不客气地用力把性器捅到底。fumiya只能不停的重复吞咽的动作来取悦男人，眼睛里满是泪水，眼角也染上了情欲的红色，舌头也不敢休息，笨拙地挪动着舔吻嘴里的阴茎。fumiya的嘴唇被磨的红肿，眼泪也早就留的满脸，等到大泽终于玩够了拔出来时，fumiya下巴已经合不上了，只能保持着微微张开的状态，舌头也无法好好收回去，任由一点舌尖吐在外面，无法吞咽的口水早就流到了胸口，还沾着男人的精液。  
大泽去吻他的喉结和锁骨，那根本算不上吻，更像是撕咬跟啃食。他的尖牙在fumiya的肩膀上厮磨，仿佛下一刻就要刺穿他的皮肉。他要把他吞下去，拆骨噬肉，变成自己的一部分，再无法去诱惑他人。  
“叫哥哥。”  
在fumiya面前，他从没觉得自己是哥哥。他爱笑，路人总是误以为他才是团里的老幺，大家也总是包容他种种玩闹，合宿的日子里都是fumiya在照顾他。可他现在想当一回真正的哥哥了，他想要以一个年长者的姿态征服这个人。  
fumiya的脑海有一瞬间的清明，他本能的拒绝这个称呼，背德感让他心生羞耻。  
“shunya，我们不可以……哈啊！”  
大泽气愤地撞进来，抽插的动作又深又快了，疼痛刺激着大脑，伴随着疼痛传来的快感也变得无法忽视。  
“叫哥哥！”  
fumiya忍不住了，一手无力地抵在男人的腰上哭泣着求饶。  
“呜呜……求你了……不要……”  
快感太过于激烈，来自从来没有接触过的地方产生的快感让fumiya变得慌张起来，他想要向前爬去，却被大泽狠狠地拽了回来，插入到了更深的地方。  
fumiya的性器在受虐快感中重新挺立起来，花穴贪婪地吮吸着破开缝隙的肉刃，他整个人身上都覆着一层薄红。大泽狠狠的抽插了几下，逼的他猛地拱起身子忍不住地颤抖，合不上的嘴里被男人插入了手指，肆意地玩弄着舌头。fumiya不停的发出哭泣呜咽的声音，但大泽都置若罔闻，粉色的阴茎可怜兮兮地在空中摇晃，却没有人来抚慰，一直无法得到释放，比起后穴激烈的快感，前面磨人的肿胀感快要让他发疯。  
“嗯啊……那里……啊啊啊……再多点……”  
fumiya顾不上别的那些了，什么情人，什么队友，他都不在乎了，他只要有人来满足他。  
大泽得意地看着那张潮红的布满情欲的脸，看他嘴角来不及擦去的涎水，看他拼命绞紧的双腿。他渴求着，呻吟着，他意乱情迷。  
“叫哥哥。”他把性器抵上甬道内的一处软肉，威逼利诱。  
“求你……给我吧……呜呜哥哥……”  
大泽把性器全部顶进去，兑现了诺言。  
“记住，你是我的。”


End file.
